fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Linus
Linus Reed is the son of Brendan Reed and brother of Lloyd. Linus is nicknamed "The Mad Dog" and is one the Four Fangs. He does not trust Sonia and her influence in the Black Fang, though he is very fond of her daughter, his step-sister Nino. History Not much is known of his childhood, though what is known is that, when his father, Brendan Reed, formed and became head of the Black Fang, an assassin guild situated in Bern, he and his brother, the White Wolf Lloyd, quickly flew through the ranks and became one of the legendary Four Fangs. Despite being skilled, he is also rash and impulsive, tending to misjudge his opponents before charging into battle. Because of this, he and Lloyd were nearly inseparable as the latter usually watched over the former. He and Lloyd were quickly joined by the Valkyrie, Ursula, who is cold and ruthless, and the Assassin, Jerme, who was obsessed with his craft. Later, when Nergal and Sonia began to take ahold of the Black Fang, Jerme was replaced with Jaffar. Shortly after Nergal is gravely wounded by Lord Elbert of Pherae, he orders Sonia to bring together the Four Fangs to hunt down the Lycian lords, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyndis. She complies, but, after she gives her orders, Linus, Lloyd, and Ursula remain suspicious of the Sage. Nevertheless, they carry out their orders. If the total level of the lords is above 50, then Linus will confront them in a town in Bern. Accusing them of their crimes, he summons a contingent of Black Fang assassins and engages the lords inside the town. After a brief but intense skirmish, Linus is defeated by the lords, but finally hears them out and learns that they are good-natured and not what Sonia had depicted them as. Before he could relay this information to Lloyd, though, he is confronted by the morph Limstella and killed. If the total level of the lords is below 50, then Lloyd will have confronted the lords in a foggy valley and be killed by Limstella after being spared by the lords. Linus, after encountering the body of his slain brother, goes into a bloodthirsty rage and swears vengeance on the lords and their companions. He is later seen guarding the Bern shrine, attempting to kill any of the lords or their companions, including his beloved step-sister Nino and former acquaintance Legault. He is killed after the struggle. Regardless of whether he is killed in the town or in the shrine, he is resurrected as a morph by Nergal along with, his father, his brother, Uhai, Kenneth, Jerme, Darin, and Ursula. Personality Linus is best described as rash, impulsive, and extremely loyal to his siblings and loved ones. He shows deep respect to his brother, abiding his orders, though seems to be wrought with grief after his death and loses the ability to reason, as he attempts to kill his step-sister, Nino, even when they had gotten along so easily before. However, with his brother's reasoning, he can be shown to be a caring and compassionate individual, changing his beliefs of the lord before if he is defeated early in the game and offering to make amends with his brother and to tell him of the lords' serenity, which would have converted both had Limstella not killed him. Before the conflict with the lords, he and his brother got along well with several of the Black Fang members, including all of the Four Fangs and several other high-ranking members, such as Uhai. He also doted on his younger step-sister, Nino. In-Game If the level of the lords combined is above 50, then Linus will be the boss of Four-Fanged Offense. If the level of the lords combined is under 50, then Linus will be the boss of Cog of Destiny. It is recommended not to confront the Hero with Nino, as he, unlike his brother, will show no hesitation and slay his step-sister. Linus also appears in Light with an A support with his resurrected brother. He should not be taken lightly as he is able to double any party member and, if the party member has low speed, such as a General, then Linus has the potential to strike up to four times. However, he is considered the weakest of the Reed family and should be taken down first. Linus: Four-Fanged Offense Name: Linus Level: 12 Class: Hero HP: 45 Strength: 21 Skill: 18 Speed: 12 Luck: 14 Defense: 14 Resistance: 12 Move: 6 Constitution: 14 Weapon Rank: Sword: A, Axe: A Affinity: Thunder Starting Weapon: Silver Blade, Hand Axe Linus: Cog of Destiny Name: Linus Level: 18 Class: Hero HP: 58 Strength: 24 Skill: 20 Speed: 15 Luck: 14 Defense: 19 Resistance: 15 Move: 6 Constitution: 14 Weapon Rank: Sword: S, Axe: A Affinity: Thunder Starting Weapon: Light Brand, Iron Rune Linus: Light Name: Linus Level: 20 Class: Hero HP: 60 Strength: 24 Skill: 23 Speed: 19 Luck: 0 Defense: 21 Resistance: 19 Move: 6 Constitution: 14 Weapon Rank: Sword: A, Axe: A Affinity: Thunder Starting Weapon: Brave Sword, Tomahawk Special Conversations Chapter 23 Eliwood vs Linus Linus: Hey! You're Eliwood, right? Eliwood: ...Are you the leader of this group? Linus: I am. Eliwood: I've a question for you... I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal? Linus: ...Nergal? Oh, that eerie man Sonia introduced my father to. This has nothing to do with him. I merely complete the missions given me! Eliwood: And you never question the justness of your missions? Linus: Question? What's to question? Neither my father nor my brother makes mistakes! Eliwood: Yet, the... Linus: Will you stop yammering! I don't need my brother to finish you off. I will crush you myself, in the name of the Fang! Eliwood: Ah!! Hector vs Linus Hector: Hey! You the leader of this pack of curs? Linus: I am Linus Reed! Son of Brendan Reed, head of the Black Fang! Evildoers! Prepare to receive the Fang's justice! Hector: Evildoers? You've no room to speak! You're a bunch of murderers serving Nergal's every whim! Linus: Are you so base that you bandy insults with your foe? Or are you frightened, knowing you face your doom? We are the Black Fang! You do not insult my family so! Chapter 27 Nino talks to Linus Nino: Linus! Stop!! Please listen to me!! Linus: I will kill anyone who aids my brother's killers! Nino, that includes you!!! Nino: No!! ...My...brother... Jaffar vs Linus Linus: Jaffar!! You traitorous scum! Jaffar: ...... Linus: Repent your sins, Jaffar! I bring you the Fang's justice! Legault vs Linus Legault: Hello... Linus. Linus: Legault!? You... You disloyal filth! You of all people...siding with them!? Legault: Calm down. Your brother's murder... It wasn't by our hands... Hey!! Linus: Draw your sword. I won't miss again. Legault: Remember how good the old days were? Your father, old Jan, Uhai, you, and me and your brother. When did the Black Fang lose its honor? Linus: Be quiet!!! Stop your pathetic whimpering and fight!! Legault: I knew this would happen. Nothing's going to change. I knew it, and yet here I am. I couldn't leave well enough alone... I'm a fool. Eliwood vs Linus Linus: You're Eliwood, right?! I've been looking for you! Eliwood: Hey!! Hold on! We need to talk about things... Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. I am the vengeance of Lloyd, whose life you stole! Prepare yourself! I'm coming for you!!! Eliwood: Wait!!! Hector vs Linus Linus: Hey, you! You think you're tough, don't you? Hector: Tough enough to cleave you in two. Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. You killed my brother, Lloyd! Take this! Rrraahh!!! Hector: I am Marquess Ostia's brother, Hector!! And I don't know about Lloyd, but I'll sure kill you! Linus vs ... (depending which character defeated Lloyd on Chapter 23) '''Linus: '''You... You killed my brother! Trivia *The official players' guide for Rekka no Ken says that Linus is the more level-headed between him and Lloyd, when he is actually the brasher one. In the game, Linus is also mentioned as the Rabid Hound based off of his help screen information, but he is never addressed as that name in the game (his true honorific being "Mad Dog"). Etymology 'Linus' means 'flax' in Greek. Flax is a yreyish-yellow color. See also Lloyd, whose name also means 'grey.' Category:Black Fang members Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters